1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a tomography apparatus, in particular an x-ray computed tomography apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional x-ray computed tomography apparatus comprises a gantry with a drum that can be rotated around a patient bed, which carries, among other things, x-ray source and a detector disposed opposite each other. In x-ray computed tomography systems of newer design, the drum is rotated with a considerable speed of up to 180 revolutions/minute. Centrifugal forces equal 20 to 30 times the acceleration due to gravity thereby act on the components housed in or carried by the drum. As a result, fastening elements with which the components are mounted to the drum subjected to a particularly high stress. Fastening elements may break and causing a component to detach from the drum. This can lead to damage to the x-ray computed tomography or to endangerment of personnel in its vicinity.